La paz tiene un precio
by hispanian
Summary: ¿Qué pasó después de acabar la Guerra Mágica? Si deseas saberlo haz click en mi historia.
1. Prólogo

**Espero que les guste este va a ser mi primer fanfic , asique ya me diréis que tal está mi historia. No sé si me he enrollado mucho o exagerado pero bueno hacedme rewiews y me contáis lo que os ha parecido . Tampoco sé si esto va a ser un one-shot o algo más extenso depende de la inspiración , supongo.**

Prólogo

¿Y esto es la paz?. Es raro ya no habrá que vivir con miedo a pronunciar palabras tabú o saber de familias que han sido masacradas por el mero hecho de ser provenientes de muggles, ya ni el ministerio ni los carroñeros nos buscarán por tener relación con el ''indeseable nº 1``… Por lo que, ¡podemos volver a la Madriguera! Ya no tendremos que escondernos en la casa de tía Muriel y… No, no puedo. ¡Basta! .Aunque intenté quitármelo de la cabeza, no puedo. Aunque intenté ver las cosas positivas, aunque piense que por fin habrá futuro para Harry y para mí. Aún así, siento un vacío en mi interior. ¡Perfecto! (Nótese el sarcasmo). Ahora me cuesta hasta respirar, joder es que ya nada será lo mismo, no sin Fred .Creo que estoy hiperventilando. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él?¿Por qué no fui yo? Él no se lo merece ¡joder! Acababa de cumplir veinte años, tenía una vida por delante. Seguía siendo un crío .Tampoco Tonks y Lupin se lo merecían, ¡acababan de tener un hijo! Ni Dave, ni Colin ni Jessica y así larga lista de combatientes. Y no podemos hacer nada para que vuelvan, nadie vuelve del otro barrio. ¿Es esto lo que Harry ha tenido que sufrir en varias ocasiones, la frustración, la impotencia de no poder cambiar lo sucedido, el sentirse desprotegido y herido? Sabíamos el riesgo que corríamos, pero no nos imaginábamos que alguno de nosotros cayese en la guerra. Eso era impensable. Sólo deseábamos detener el mal que nos acechaba, enfrentarnos a él. Acabar el motivo de caos del mundo mágico. Inhalo, exhalo. Mamá está pálida y fría como el témpano, aferrándose a mi cuerpo, no parece ella, parece que de un momento a otro va a estallar a llorar y no habría nada que la detuviese. Mi padre, de naturaleza serena, está temblando con las gafas quitadas y con las manos en la cabeza. George todavía no se ha separado del cuerpo inerte de nuestro hermano, hemos intentado convencerle de que eso no es bueno para él pero se niega a estar lejos de él. Creo que debemos estar muy pendientes de él temo que de esto no vuelva a levantar cabeza .El resto de mis hermanos intentan sacar algo conversación como lo que va a hacer el ministerio para honrar la memoria de los caídos o de cómo se planea reconstruir el castillo. Al final, estás son respondidas con respuestas demasiado cortas y silenciosas. Todavía no he visto a Harry por aquí. Pero, ¿y qué? ¿Le he estado esperando durante seis años, por qué no un poco más? Mi familia me necesita más que nunca. ¿Quién lo diría, no? Pero quizás sea peor el final de la guerra que la guerra en sí misma. La paz tiene un precio.


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1

_Le quiero. Quizás cuando tenía once años fuese una ensoñación, pero ahora lo sé con toda la seguridad. Ver su aparente cuerpo sin vida, creía que mi mundo se había derrumbado en mil añicos que desembocaba en una ira que jamás he sentido. La cuestión es. ¿Harry siente lo mismo por mí? Es decir, sé que sí pero ¿y si ha conocido a otra?¿Quizás una veela? ¿Por qué no le negó a Cho que le acompañará? Es lento en este tipo de temas pero creo que ya es hora que espabile. Y luego está la forma en la que me miró como si me pidiera que no participase en la guerra…_

_Ahg, ahora mismo no tendría que pensar en esto. Será mejor que me centre .._.

-¿Cariño, estás bien? – Me pregunta mamá compungida- No tienes buena cara, ¿has comido?

-¿Qué?-Contestó despistada a mi madre.

-Qué si has comido algo ,cariño .

-Solo un poco de zumo de calabaza, no tengo mucho apetito mamá- Mi madre me mira con ojos aguados pero no me responde inmediatamente. Suspira.

- ¿Y por qué no vas a estirar un poco las piernas? Llevas toda la mañana sentada. Date una vuelta, anda.

-¿Estás segura de que me vaya? Si no vas a estar bien, me quedo contigo, mamá.

-Oh, no. Tranquila estaré bien.

-Bueno, si me necesitas házmelo saber. Buscaré a Luna y a Neville. – Le doy un beso en la mejilla a mamá mientras que ella sonríe tristemente.

Me levanto del banco, alzo la mirada en un intento de divisar a mis amigos. Por fin veo a Luna está junto su padre por lo que decido no acercarme, ellos necesitan hablar de sus cosas. Neville está dos bancos atrás de Luna, rodeado por un montón seguidores. Prefiero no acercarme allí _¿y Hermione? No la veo, es extraño haberla visto tan unida a mi hermano , A lo mejor ya sucedió –No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada - Decididamente no la diviso._

Por lo que me dirijo a lo que quedaba de la Torre de Astronomía, con la mirada fija en el suelo para evitar tropezarme con los escombros del castillo-El castillo estaba hecho un desastre-Giro por la esquina de un pasillo y me topo con algo y es entonces que alzo la vista del suelo.

-Vaya, vaya que ven mis ojos.-De sopetón se separan como un resorte, sonrojados hasta las orejas- ¿Hermanito, por fin te distes cuenta que Hermione era una chica? Ya era hora, esperaba esto hace años – Les sonrió alegremente, aún no me lo creo - ¿Qué os pasa, os comió el gato la lengua?-Pongo las manos en jarra, se han quedado paralizados.

-No es lo que parece…-Dice Ron

-Sólo estábamos hablando…-Hermione murmura, aún así mi hermano y yo hacemos que no la hemos oído.

-Venga ya, Ron. No te lo crees ni tú. Hermione ya me contó cosillas. Continuad si queréis, se os ve tan _cuquis_ -La última palabra la remarcado tan empalagosamente , que ha provocado lo que deseaba. Ponerle nervioso.

-Oh, cállate enana ¿Sabes que lo último que has dicho ha sonado realmente cursi? –Me espeta nerviosamente y a la vez dirigiéndome una mirada asesina.

-¿Y tú no sabes que esa era mi intención?-Me río con sorna. Si, tendría que haberme callado.

- Para de una vez. No es asunto tuyo, no metas las narices donde nadie te llama, _Ginevra_.- _¡Ja! ¿Qué ha dicho?_

-¡Qué hipócrita que eres! ¡El que siempre mete las narices en todas mis cosas eres tú!

-¡En serio, no sé como lo haces llevamos casi un año sin vernos y ya estás Insultándome!

-¡Pero serás! ¡Tú no te quedas corto me acabas de llamar Ginevra!

-¡No, tú grita más que seguro que el resto del mundo mágico no te ha oído!

-¡Pero serás burro!

_Le sostengo la mirada durante unos segundos . Y de repente me aparta la mirada. Se alargan los segundos en un frío silencio e incómodo . Somos tan orgullosos que ninguno de los dos dira que no es el momento de discutir por tonterías y disculparnos_.

- ¿Qué hacías sola por aquí?–Me pregunta Hermione. Intentando relajar el ambiente sin decidir que hermano Weasley apoyar.

-Quería estirar las piernas un poco y bueno así distraerme un poco de…bueno ya sabéis – Se me hace un nudo en la garganta-¿Y vosotros? Opps, perdón no tenía que haberlo preguntado.-Realmente siento lo que dicho , he dejado la burla , cómo dice el refrán el horno no está para bollos.

- No pasa nada, Ginny. Creíamos que Harry necesitaba más tiempo para descansar a sí que pensábamos ir al Gran Comedor para estar con todos y ayudar en lo que sea – Responde animadamente Hermione, antes de que Ron abriese la boca.

-Yo creo que habéis hecho suficiente – digo orgullosamente- Preguntad a la profesora Mcgonagall. O a Bill está llevando a cabo la planificación de la reconstrucción ¿Y cómo lo lleva…?- Intento sonar despreocupada, pero Hermione me conoce lo suficiente para notar mi disimulo.

- Se siente culpable por las muertes pero creo que le hemos hecho entrar en razón –No le devuelvo respuesta porque dudo que lo hayan conseguido-Supongo que cuando despierte bajará al comedor.

-Yo creo que tanta multitud lo agobiará.

- Yo también lo creo, Ginny – Me apoya mi hermano de forma seca - Le llevará tiempo. Supongo que además de admiradores tendrá que escabullirse de la prensa. Y tiene que acabar algunos asuntos… - ¿_a qué se referirá mi hermano? Como siempre no debo preguntar. _

- Bueno, yo os dejo. Seguro que preferiréis estar a solas. No quiero importunar más.

-Ginny, no deberías estar sola. Quédate con nosotros. No te preocupes .- Hermione me da apretón en el hombro.

-No , gracias . Yo..

- Enana , vamos .

- Creo que me iré a dormir a mi cama. Me siento realmente cansada . Hasta luego chicos.


End file.
